


I'm Dying, Am I?

by 13Reaper



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Biracial characters, Bullying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Teenagers, Yaoi, Zombie Virus, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House can solve any medical problem, except one.... His own child's. Can House solve his own son's mysterious illness before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying, Am I?

West Windsor-Plainsboro High School South was the high school that Kevin House went to. The fourteen year old, Half-Japanese and white, honor student was putting his books in his locker when a group of football players came up to him.  
Daryl Petersburg, a Half-Latin and African, sixteen year old captain leaned against the locker beside Kevin's. No one knew that the two biracial males were dating each other; not even their parents.  
"Kevin?" Daryl smirked as he checked out the side of the younger boy's ass. The honor student turned to face the star of the football team and gave him a smile. Daryl blushed at his charms. "Mrs. Osaka's oral report is today. Since your dad is a doctor, what is TB?"  
"A specific disease caused by infection with Mycobacterium tuberculosis, the tubercle bacillus, which can affect almost any tissue or organ of the body, the most common site of the disease being the lungs. Primary TB is typically a mild or asymptomatic local pulmonary infection," Kevin answered as he pulled out his health textbook from his locker and closed it.  
"Thanks," he pushed his shoulder a little and smiled. "See you in next hour." He winked.  
Kevin made a painful face as he grabbed his shoulder. The sex with Daryl was always rough, and he loved to bite his uke's skin too much. Last night was his shoulder.  
"Yeah..." he blinked as Daryl and his gang trailed off to their destination. The first bell rang to warn the students about being late. Kevin opened the lid of his coffee cup and took a sip. He smiled as the warm, smoothly taste slid down his throat.  
"Hurry up, no eyes," teased a bully as he threw a paper ball at his head. "Chin chon chan doog." His allies and himself laughed as they put their index fingers on the side of their eyes and pulled them back a little.  
Kevin frowned as he tried to ignore them and walked to his homeroom class. As he made it to his class, he sat down in the back row of the room. He set his coffee, books, and model of the human brain down on his desk.  
Mrs. Osaka, the health and homeroom teacher came in and smiled at her students (five students so far). Her red dyed hair was up in a bun, her green eyes were glistening from the light of the sun and light bulbs. She worn a light blue dress blouse with black jeans.  
"Students in first hour health," she announced as more students arrived in the room. "The principal will be coming in next hour to watch the oral report. Please be on your best behavior. If you do, then I'll give you an easy A on your quiz and free day on Friday. Deal?" She set her cup of coffee on her desk. "Mr. House, do you have any cream?"  
Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out some packets of cream. He stood up and trailed to her to give her the packets. "Two?"  
"Just one," she took one and smiled. "Thank you. I was in such a rush, this morning. The in-laws from Japan just flew in last night, and it was crazy." She ripped open the packet and poured the white texture in her cup.  
"Sounds like the hospital on flu season," he joked and reached over the desk to grab a tissue.  
She chuckled, "I see you modeled the human brain. What's your subject?"  
"Zombie apocalypse virus," he answered as he dipped the tissue against his right eye. "Allergies are coming."  
She nodded in agreement, "Spring is here. You wanna go first for the report?"  
"Sure. H-H-Hope I..." he grabbed the edge of the desk as his vision went blurry a bit.  
The teacher raised a brow at her favorite student's actions. She thought that he was just tired from his studies. She helped him to his seat and gave him his coffee, "Drink your coffee and you'll feel better."  
"Thanks," he slowly took the cup and drank the lukewarm liquid.  
She gave him a small smile and walked back to her desk.  
Daryl came in and sat next to his boyfriend. "You won't believe this. Coach wants the team to play--." He paused as he saw his uke's weird actions. "Kevin, you look awful. Are you okay?"  
Kevin nodded as he set his coffee down on his desk. "I'm fine. Just nervous because principal is coming next hour."  
"Oh!" He pulled out his health textbook and model of the human pancreatitis from his book bag. "Anything else?"  
"Teacher said if anyone is good, then she'll give everyone an easy A on our quiz and free day on Friday."  
"Easy A?!" Daryl smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm going to act like I'm visiting the president."  
Kevin giggled at his boyfriend's words. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Students, today is your oral report on the human organs. Miss. Dixon, you're excused from the report. You have until next week Monday to do the gallbladder, okay?" Mrs. Osaka smiled as she stood in front of the class. "The first report will be Kevin House. Kevin?" The class clapped as Kevin slowly made his way to the front with his model of the brain. He set it down on a desk in the middle of the room, and faced the class mates.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he began with a smile. "You might have heard of a zombie or the apocalypse. You may know about the virus attacking the brain, but..." he pulled out a dog toy zombie from his sweater pocket and made it attack the frontal lobe with a smile. "Where? Do you know that the average brain is only three pounds? That may not sound right to you guys, but it's true. Frontal lobe controls your emotions, speech, and--." He grabbed his right side and groaned in pain. He bit his lip as he fought through the pain. "Em-emotions. When you laugh, cry, or scream, thank your frontal which...." Daryl stood up as he watched Kevin grabbed the edge of the desk.  
"Kevin?" He slowly moved towards him. The principal and teacher followed the boy's path.  
Kevin's face went pale and vision was blurry. The pain in his side was increasing. "I-I-I..." he threw up on his model. The class watched in horror as blood dipped down the desk and onto the floor.  
"Kevin?!" Daryl raced towards him as he collapsed towards the floor.  
"I need an ambulance, now!" The principal announced on her walkie-talkie.  
"Kevin, wake up, please!" Daryl felt tears rolling down his face. "Kevin!?"


End file.
